


Cats

by gguksmeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, cat hinata & tobio, this is really weird rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksmeow/pseuds/gguksmeow
Summary: There’s a little line in Kuroo’s bran which signals only how much he can bare to deal with throughout the day.So now with a rising migraine eating away on his morning temper, Kuroo watched his cat fuck another in the middle of the damned street.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Cats

Cats

There’s a little line in Kuroo’s bran which signals only how much he can bare to deal with throughout the day. 

It was six o’clock on a Saturday morning when the alarm had startlingly begun shaking him awake from his morning sleepwalk. He stood on his well sized patio, that laid between the road and his house, with his usual ’I love tea’ mug, which ironically enough was filled with a pitch black doze of caffeine, looking over the early morning street. 

A dark navy bathrobe hung effortlessly from his broad shoulder, which every now and then Kuroo would pull closed because of the chilly air biting his sleepy skin. His inky hair stood in all ways, just like usual and he missed a slipper from his left foot, which he probably left somewhere between his bedroom and the kitchen. 

So now with a rising migraine eating away on his morning temper, Kuroo watched his cat fuck another in the middle of the damned street. 

The warmth of the beverage he was clutching, as if his life depended on it, irked his nostrils and felt like fire against his coldened skin. 

Anyways, it was a nice early spring morning, and if it weren’t for his cat, Kuroo would collect himself and move down to the shores for the weekend, into his parents’ weekend house for a relaxing weekend. 

He sipped on his coffee for a bit, clearly lost in thought. 

Now, the cat wouldn’t be the problem, since Kuroo simply radiated that ‘yolo’ energy’ which by now, as seen, had probably sunk into his cat’s, Kageyama’s, mindset, causing him to act the way he did.

It wasn’t even the fact that the two animals were letting out plainly absurd sounds louder than the honk of a well sized truck, no. 

And as much as Kuroo hated mud, he didn’t even notice all the filth the orangish cat slushed over his precious gray fur. Even if he noticed, he couldn’t dare get angry with another person’s cat, that would just be inappropriate for him to do. 

His headache was caused by the empty stare of his front neighbor, who, just like Kuroo himself, watched the ginger furred being mercilessly get it from behind.

The man couldn’t have been any older than Kuroo and had his half bleached hair tugged up into a half ponytail, extra large clothes, which if Kuroo didn’t know any better would probably think weren’t his, hiding his small body. 

Unlike Kuroo, the man, Kenma, instead of holding a mug, held a Nintendo (probably 3ds), which’s screen luminated his concentrated expression as he played and every now and then peered up to see if the two had already finished nature’s call. 

After a while, he put the game aside and threw an expectant glare Kuroo’s way, which if he wasn’t already squinting to see, Kuroo would probably misread for a blaming frown. Yet even if he didn’t know much about his neighbors, Kuroo knew as much as they were careless for most matters, like him throwing parties and such so it was only natural for him to not take the frown upon himself. 

Anyhow, the single sight disturbed him. Shameless. That was the word he would throw at Kageyama once this whole circus ended. 

There was movement on the other side. Kuroo watched as Kenma, or whatever the man was called, picked up a phone and held it closely to his face as he dialed. The gadget ended up against his ear and now again, the two locked glances. 

A disturbed sigh left his lungs when Kuroo saw his own phone vibrate and he had to keep himself in total control not to yell an over aggressive curse at it for scaring the living shit out of him. 

He slid a finger over the screen and tapped on the speaker, not daring to break the leering contest between him and the neighbor. 

“Good morning,” Kenma said, only stopping to clear a morning softness from his voice, “I don’t mind the cats being friendly, but I am scared that they’ll get hit, so please move them from the middle of the road. Thank you.” 

It didn’t sound as if he was begging for the safety of his pet and so Kuroo couldn’t help but ask away. 

“well why don’t you move them? I wouldn’t dare disrespect their privacy.” Amusement laced his words as he noticed clear signs of annoyance on the other’s so far phlegmatic features, which changed with great significance at the mocking tone of Kuroo’s voice.

First of all, his eyes grew twice the size they were before and looked as if they were about to bulge, then his naturally tinted, strawberry lips pulled into a thin line and lastly the arc of his dark brows fell slightly. One way another it was easy to mistake him for an angry Kirby. 

He tugged at his gray shirt, pulling it further down onto the dark camouflage printed sweatpants he wore and puffed his rosy cheeks, “you talk like a spoiled brat.”

Kuroo lifted a brow at that, ”says the one with all the unnecessarily expensive gaming stuff littering his home.” 

Kenma shrugged his shoulders without much thought. 

“Your loss, Hinata’s smart enough to jump when he notices a vehicle coming, I’m not sure if you could say the same about that stray of yours.” 

Saying Kuroo was offended would be an understatement. He quite literally shook of anger. Not only was the ginger furred animal way stockier than Kageyama, but also looked way more common than the seemingly royal blooded gray. 

“My cat is smarter than yours, midget!!”

As if on cue, both male’s gazes turned onto the cats, whom somehow were still going at it, and the line went silent. 

Kuroo let a hand wander through his yet tangled locks. “Do whatever you want, I’ll go back to sleep.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Kenma added and yet again the phone was silent if not for the usual vibration of sound pollution, as both watched their beloved pets mate. 

Then just as abruptly as it started, Kenma clicked the call done and walked into his house, on the other side of the road Kuroo copying his motions.


End file.
